wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Having Fun At The Beach
"Having Fun at the Beach" is a beach song from Wake Up Jeff! with a chroma key. Song Credits Wake Up Jeff! * Written by: M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * Published by: EMI * Produced by: The Wiggles * Engineered by: Chris Brooks, Aaron Ruig * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Back-up Vocals: Paul Paddick, Greg Truman * Garage Band Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Originally Engineered by: Aaron Ruig * Re-Mastered by: Don Bartley Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Additional Vocals: James Arthur Chen, Clare Field, Chloe Zuel Listen Song Lyrics and Transcript from Wake Up Jeff! in 1996 Anthony: We're doing some drawings about the beach. What are you drawing, Michael? Michael: A towel. Anthony: A towel. Well, that's a good drawing. And what about you, Peter? Peter: Wags the dog with his tail. Anthony: Wags the Dog and his tail. Ah, fantastic. Peter: And his head. Anthony: And his head. That's good. What about you, Leonardo? Leonardo: I'm drawing a person swimming. Anthony: A person swimming. Murray: Nicole, can you tell me about your drawing? Nicole: I'm drawing all the water in the sands. Murray: The water in the sands. That's great. And Sian, what are you drawing? Sian: I'm drawing a person about to jump in the water. Murray: Wow, that's great. (to camera) Well, here's a song all about having fun at the beach. Greg: Having fun at the beach Greg Truman: Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: Having fun at the beach Greg Truman: Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: Having fun at the beach Greg Truman: Having fun at the beach Paul Paddick: Having fun at the beach Greg: Well, you put the sunscreen on your skin Paul Paddick and Greg Truman: Sunscreen on your skin Greg: And you wear your hat with a white brim Paul Paddick and Greg Truman: Hat, hat with a white brim Greg: Then you play and you swim in the waves Having fun at the beach Greg Truman: Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: Having fun at the beach Greg Truman: Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: Having fun at the beach Greg Truman: Having fun at the beach Paul Paddick: Having fun at the beach Greg: Well, you fill your bucket up with sand Paul Paddick and Greg Truman: Fill, fill up with sand Greg: Then you build your castle up with your hands Paul Paddick and Greg Truman: Build, build with your hands Greg: Then the waves wash your sandcastle away Having fun at the beach Greg Truman: Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: Having fun at the beach Greg Truman: Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: Having fun at the beach Greg Truman: Having fun at the beach Paul Paddick: Having fun at the beach Greg: Having fun at the beach Greg Truman: Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: Having fun at the beach Greg Truman: Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: Having fun at the beach Greg Truman: Having fun at the beach Paul Paddick: Having fun at the beach Greg: Having fun at the beach Greg Truman: Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: Having fun at the beach Greg Truman: Having fun, having fun at the beach Greg: Having fun at the beach Greg Truman: Having fun at the beach Paul Paddick: Having fun at the beach Trivia * The location scenes take place at Bondi Beach. Murray's daughter, Georgia also cameo in the location scenes. * At the end of the song, the camera flips The Wiggles on the surfboard sideways and land them back on the rear of the ocean. Also, in the final shot, Anthony leans off the surfboard while Greg jumps off it. * An instrumental track of the song is played over the credits of It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!. Episode Performances * Play (a.k.a. At Play) *Playtime *Fun at the Beach Video Performances *Wake Up Jeff! * It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! * Wiggly TV * Wiggly Play Time * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Happy Party! Album Appearances *Wake Up Jeff! *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Happy Party! Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:1999 Category:Music Category:1999 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Get Up Medley Songs Category:Happy Party! Songs